Batman and NiGHTS Need a real title
by sonicxjones
Summary: Batman/NiGHTS Crossover. When Bruce was a child he had nightmares of his parents death...then he thought it was a figment of his mind. A jester came and pointed him on the right path. Years later the jester comes again...needing help.


**This a roleplay between me and my good buddy SwedenSpeedway. While I am a Marvel fan I thought a rp between Nights and Batman would be pretty funny.**

...there was just a dark room. One small empty dark room with no doors or exits.. Just one locked window.

He looked out the window and he saw a familiar scene... Theatre, Zorro being played and a happy couple walking with their son as he imitates the hero from the movie in all his glory..

But then a shadow walks out...

He looked away, he tried to look away, but the window just moved to wherever his eyes went.. and his eyelids just would not closed.

He knew what was going to happen... he knew it.. but he desired not to see it..

Bam! Bam!

They fell down... The robber ran away and a child was left heartbroken destroyed confused horrified..

The one looking through the window felt even more horrible.. more worse and even sick.. His dead father moved his head to look through his son through the window only to say:

"Why could you not save us son..."

Everything just vanished as he felt the tears come and his heart almost explode.. He just fell into the darkness in shame and sadness... just like that day, again forever..

He sat there in the black darkness, his parnets voices echoing over and over...

...he kept falling and falling...

He couldn't save his parents.. he never could...

And the only thing he had was.. hate.. Horrible horrible hate...

He wanted... revenge.

The 14 year old felt how the world got back together.. how everything took the form of a apartment somewhere.. and over by the table was a man in a coat.. that same man that had killed..

Bruce Wayne stared down at his hand.

He was holding a knife...

_"It will be alright child"_

He stopped with a twitch, turning around holding the knife out in his hand.

Was it someone else? A friend of his parents killers, hoping to catch him from behind and finnish the job..?

He didn't know, he just felt the fear and the anger fighting each other.. He had arrived for revenge and he wanted it..

_"I'm not here to harm"_ As if reading his mind.

"Who- who are you what do you want?" He shouted at the figure in the shadow, completly afraid of this stranger but his anger keeping him ready to finish what he came for.

He glanced back, the killer had not heard him, good.

"...he..he killed my parents.." The child spoke with unsurance.. He looked behind him, he had a perfect shot.. But this.. Jester looking shadow was there, watching him..

_"Killing will not make everything better, it will not bring them back"_

...he was right... I mean, it was obvious, it would not bring his parents back.. but he felt.. he felt justice was not there.. something needed to be done..

_"There are other ways to get justice and give it. Heroes are needed, not revenge. Taking of lives leaves a stain, do not stain yourself as your parent's killer has already."_

"...y..you're right.."

He blinked in surprise as he felt something wet going down his cheek.. Tears..

The false scene around him began to fade away..

(Linebreak)

"Hey Bats wake up" A strong hand rubs his shoulder softly "You should head back to Gotham. If you fall asleep on monitor duty that's what I suggest"

"H-Huah!"

With a sound of shock the man felt how his eyes opened in the speed of light as he almost fell back with his chair, his arm hitting whatever was behind him.

It turns out the Superman had woken him up "Are you ok Bruce? I couldn't have surprised you that much"

He breathed slowly but heavily as he held onto his chest with his eyes wide opened. That dream... that dream that had plauged him till.. that Jester..

"...I'm fine, I can stay for another half hour." Batman then said as monotone as ever as he frowned his eyebrows and went back to his duty. "I would say sorry for hitting you when you woke me but."

His frined nods "Don't worry, didn't even feel it. Well I'm heading out with John to help out in New York. Call if anything pops up before you go" And with that the Superman flies out.

"...that Jester.." Batman's eyes slowly drifted away from the screen as his thoughts went back to his flashback dream... That jester had been there for him, placed him on the right way..

He shook his head, it was just a character his mind created to make him fell better.. But nothing of that mattered, he had to get back to Gotham soon.. The town needed a Batman.

Time passes quickly and then he's off to Gotham.

And good thing he left when he did. Soon over a police scanner, he heard there was a robbery at the gem stone galley.

Possibly Luthor again...

"...guess I'll have to make a stop." He muttered to himself as he drove his Batwing towards the direction of Blüdhaven..

"That's it, careful with the good now" The leader barked to his men. "Mainly that big one"

He points at a man tall, light pink gem that the three were carrying "That's the biggest one here and the biggest score too"

**"This is the police! You are surrounded, surrender now and come out with your hands up!"**

"Oh geez~ It's the cops, take what you can and let's get out of here!"

An object swooshed through the air, going for the tall guy carrying the largest Gem as a large figure jumped at the two others, using the non used lights to it's advantage.

"It's Batman! Just run for it!" The leader booked it.

The tall man moved his hands up as his finger had been hit by a batarang, dropping the jewel directly at his toe causing him to scream.

Meanwhile the dark figure quickly cuffed the two lads on the floor before rising to stare at the leader.

He just shivered...looking up at the hero.

"...be reasonable, if I can take care of three guys in a minute think of what I can do to you.." He spoke coldly.

"I'll just have to take that chance" Pulling out a gun he rapidly fires.

Quickly he jumped behind a crate, but not without one bullet at least penetrating his feet to which he gave a painful grunt.

The leader hops up and down "I got him! I really hit the Batman!"

Batman stayed there behind the crate, his ankle bleeding.. He needed help..

He placed his finger on the cowl and turned his communicator on, glad he happened to here in Blüdhaven..

Someone knocked on the shoulder of the leader before Batman got to requesting help.

He turns and Pow!

"...Thought something was wrong when you took so long." The lad spoke as he helped Batman up. "..old man."

"...Nightwing."

Nightwing smiles at him "It's been a while Bats"

"...are you smiling..?" He raised an eyebrow. "At me?"

"Would you rather I wake up in surprise and punch you " he teased.

"Very funny." He said with slight annoyence as he tried to stand up. "...is there a medic with the officers?"

"Sure" Helping him "Right outside"

"..." He tried to walk there by himself, but was having a hard time. "..I think they got me in the arm too.. Damn it."

Soon a medic fixes him up "There you go Batman"

'His dna was easy enough to obtain..' (Little tie-in for Batman Beyond.)

Batman blinked as he glanced over to the distance.. He swore he saw someone up to.. He guessed it did not matter, this was not his town.. He needed to get back to Gotham. He felt he did need some sleep..

(Linebreak)

Later...

"Welcome home Master Bruce" Greeted Alfred the butler.

"Evening Alfred.." Bruce said tiredly as he tried to resist a yawn while taking off the bat-mask. "...how was your day?"

"Very well as usual. Should I get you should thing to eat?"

"No thank you.." He spoke as he took off the torso of the suit. "..I think I'll just go directly to sleep.. Hey Alfred."

He gave his butler, and friend, a thoughtful look.

"...did you ever.. have a guardian angel in your nightmares, of some kind?"

Alfred takes a minute to think "No I can not say I have, but I'll look it up for you Sir"

"...if you're gonna look it up, search for Jester like.. creatures. Good night Alfred.."

"Rest well Master Bruce"

After a few minutes Bruce Wayne finally laid down in his bed to get the rest he wanted...He feared he was getting older..

Sleep...at first a place of peace and rest...then...shadows came again...

...he sighed tiredly at the familiar scene.

But after watching the scene play over again with him or not...he felt something familiar too...

..but he was not sure what it was...

Acceptence? Or?

...what was it?...

He looked around as if to find the source.

...

_"I am here..."_

He turned around directly with a fist up.

"Who's there?"

_"Your ' guardian angel' of dreams"_

"...the Jester.. But.." He turned around several times looking for him. "I can't see you."

_" I'm not strong enough to show myself right now"_

"...what do you mean?"

_"It's hard to say.../I It seemed to sigh "But I need help..."_

"Help..?" He blinked as he opened his arms with a nervous chuckle. "How can I help you? You're just a character created by my mind to go through my tough times.. right?"

"_No I'm not_" It told him _"I'm real as you, in a different kind of sense"_

"..I am not sure what to think."

_"I wouldn't either in your shoes, to put simply...'dreams' as people call it aren't things in their head. But are really scenes played out by beings of another world"_

"..I..I don't understand.." He took a step forward holding his arms out. "You're telling me dreams are.. I don't.."

_"Dreams are deeper and more real then anyone knows. I'm not sure how to make it easy for you, dreams are alive"_

"..you are telling me someone.. is in charge of our dreams.. Our nightmares?" A bitter tone left his mouth as he frowned his eyebrows. "Someone choose if we should feel miserable or not?"

_"It has been since humans started dreaming. Beings of Dreams and Nightmare battle to protect or horrify people"_

"...wait.. so there is good ones like you.. that try to stop the pain in dreams.. and then there are Nightmare people..?" He blinked, his head moving down. "..people are fighting if we should dream good or bad.. I can't believe it.."

_"I can not convince you, only you can. At least I can prove I exist to you. I need you to find me"_

"..find you?" He looked up again with confused child like eyes. "How can I do that?"

The darkness fades away as a new place comes into view.

The museum?

The world keeps moving inside till...it reaches something that Bruce only mildly looked at hours before...

He stared at it, trying to recognize it..

_"Right there"_ The jester's voice directed him, towards the large pink crystal that was almost stolen before._ "I'm in there. I was sealed in there along time ago trying to defend against Nightmares"_

"...how do I not know you're just trying to brainwash me to steal it?"

_"You don't, then again you thought I was just a figment in your head. I leave the choice to you"_

"...I'll... think about it."

Thing start to fade away _"At least look into it, so my trust is not misplaced. Before I'm gone my name is NIGHTS"_

"..Nights.."

_"Farewell..."_

And with that bat theme superhero eye's open and found themselves looking up at the ceiling.

(Linebreak)

"I said read my mind." Batman said once again to Jon almost angrily, the next day back in the tower. "I need you to check my head for anyone who is not suppose to be there."

"I will, I'm interested myself to find out" Lifting his hand "Now think back to it best you can"

"..I never told you what it was about, you already scanned my thoughts did you not? No matter.." He took a breath and closed his eyes, thinking about that figure.. that Jester, Dreams. What he had told him to do, what he had showed him..

Then he feels Jon next to him "Hm..." The martin seemed to be thinking...

"...so this is my mind huh?" Batman said as he looked around in the darkness. "Just like I imagined it."

"This is a blank mind set." Jon told him. "So we can see the dream"

And they could see the scene from the night play over in front of them.

~"..you are telling me someone.. is in charge of our dreams.. Our nightmares?" Bats said with a bitter tone he frowned with his eyebrows. "Someone choose if we should feel miserable or not?"

_"It has been since humans started dreaming. Beings of Dreams and Nightmare battle to protect or horrify people"_~

"That voice right there..." Batman said as he looked at Jon. "..anything?"

He nods "I can sense something more to it."

"..if it would help, Purple Jester.. I never forgot him.. or at least I think it is a him."

"That's something I can not figure out myself. But I can tell you it's mind is real, it seems it was depending on yours to be able to even talk to you"

"...so at least that was true.." Batman began to ponder, placing his hand under his chin. "But what about the gem in the Museum.. Can I trust him?"

Jon pauses "I can not tell, it's mind is too far away to see"

"...then come with me to the museum, you never know."

"Alright" and with that thier back in the watch tower.

"Well?" HawkGirl asked sitting back in her seat next to Flash.

"I'm going to the museum. One more can follow if you want to. I could use backup in case this is a trap."

"I can" Flash hopped to his feet.

"Ok keep the rest of us in contact just in case" Superman told them.

"..." Batman gave Flash a look. "..Alright, and I will."

Then he nodded to the others and off they went.

**I hope you enjoy it. So send your review and I might upload more.**


End file.
